Nightmares
by SweetEscape28
Summary: Sam wasn't acting like himself lately. Puck noticed it and decided to find out what's wrong with him.


Hey! This is a little glee one-shot I wrote long while ago, so enjoy and review if you like! thanks!

"Nightmares"

It all started during one of the after school Glee clubs. I wasn't really paying attention to what Mr. Shue was saying, not that it's something unusual. I never listen unless it's something really important.

Instead I looked at other members of the club. Lately, I found it very intriguing. Just watching people. What they did, how they behaved, how they reacted to different situations. After about two weeks of practicing I could tell if someone was hurt, annoyed, satisfied or miserable just looking at them for longer than any other person. Not something you would expect of the bully number one at McKinley High, but I decided no one had to know...

At this moment Rachel seemed deep in thought, biting her lower lip. You could just tell, there was some kind of plan forming in her head.

Santana and Brittany were giving each other sneaky looks, thinking that nobody saw. They couldn't possibly notice my eyes on them. But I saw and it was just so obvious they were into each other.

Finn looked like he didn't get it. Of course he wasn't super smart and a terrible dancer too, but he could use his brain more often. Seriously.

Suddenly, I heard Mr. Shue shout louder than before.

"Mike, Tina and Mercedes!"

The tree of them got up and started performing their assignment. This week it was all about songs that are simple but mean something. They all started singing and dancing away "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. Well, I didn't like the song but if they did then that's fine. Somehow I didn't like songs that I couldn't identify with.

_"All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking what the hell?"_

Wasn't it exactly opposite? I, all my life have been bad. Anyways, I just ignored them and went back to my observations.

It was turn for Sam. I had a good view on him from where I was sitting. I noticed he was really miserable from about a week, but since last Glee meeting two days ago it seemed more like depression. And he had those tired eyes and dark bags under them...

Not like I care or something but it was weird. I didn't know the reason for this and I hated not knowing things.

Finally, the bell rang and we all left. I called after the blondie.

"Hey, Sam!"

He turned around, his face emotionless.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay ?" - I asked stupidly.

He looked a bit confused and I felt like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" - he asked looking at me with somewhat sleepy expression.

I promised myself the other day that I won't ask. I would ignore it. I will leave it be. But somehow I found myself facing him and asking. This moment is now and I had to respond.

"I'm not blind Evans. You look very bad lately. You stopped... well, stopped being yourself, really. Is something wrong?"

Sam looked at the floor for few seconds. When he finally looked up, he narrowed his eyes and asked:

"And why do you care? Anyways it's nothing. I'm tired." - he snapped and turned around walking away.

"Since last week?" - I shouted after him but the guy just ignored me, walking faster until he was gone.

It got me really thinking and ...worrying? No, I'm Puck Puckerman. I never worry about anything or anyone. Especially anyone. Isn't it?

I was in my car opposite Sam's house and desperately repeating in my head "It's because he is in Glee... It's because he is in Glee...". It wasn't helping though. It was ridiculous and pointless, but I couldn't just sit still at my house because I knew there was something wrong with this guy. And I promised myself to find out what.

I finally got out of my car and went to the door knocking three times on the light coloured wood. A pretty middle-aged woman opened it. She probably was Sam's mum.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. I came here to see Sam." - I said politely.

She smiled softly and friendly at me, making me return the gesture.

"Oh, hello. Please come in." - she hold the door open for me. I came inside.

It was very bright and nice in the living room. It felt somehow welcoming. I swear I could smell lemon grass and grapefruit.

"I expect Sam to be in his room upstairs. Second door on the left." - she said before walking away.

I followed her guidance and found myself standing in front of white doors leading into the blonde's room. I knocked and came in.

"I told you, mum. I don't want your tablets. I'm fine." - Sam said sounding annoyed.

He was sitting on a chair by his desk. His back to me, so he couldn't see me. As soon as he stopped speaking, he buried his face in his arms that rested on the desk.

"Good because I haven't got any tablets." - I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Sam immediately stood up nearly falling over the chair. He looked surprised and confused.

"What are you doing here Puckerman?"

"Visiting you, silly." - I said, and than I thought: "'silly'? Why the fuck did I say that?"

Sam frowned.

This was awkward. I shouldn't have come. But I am here so let's just get to the point.

"Listen Sam, I know something is wrong and I am not leaving until you tell me. I know you think I'm bad and heartless just like everybody else think, but I like you and if I can help you it would be something great. And ...you're in the Glee club..." - I let out everything on one breath.

The last part was just an excuse I guess. It was never really about the stupid club. It was all Sam Evans.

I could see the sad expression changing. He was now a bit hesitant, but it looked like he was convinced of the good intentions I came with.

"You like me?" - he asked after a long pause. "I thought you hated me."

"Of course I like you. I'm just not very used to talk to people and let them know what I think of them and how I feel about them."

"Oh." - he sat back down on the chair.

Sam was a special person. He was different than anyone else I ever met. I know it's totally weird, but I noticed long time ago that he is special. It was hard not to notice that he was a hottie. His body was amazing and his hair was so blonde like vanilla milk which I adore, and his lips... He was always saying how much he hates them and how everyone was making fun of them, but I really find them ...adorable. I'm no doubt insane.

I walked closer to him and sat on his bed facing him.

"Now please tell me." - I said.

He sighed.

"It started about a week ago. I was again having the nightmares that I used to have right after I saw my father dying in front of me. I wouldn't sleep at night. And if I fall asleep, I would wake up all in tears and with those terrible images in my mind. Nothing helped. Tablets. Exercising. Nothing. Sometimes my mum would come when she hears me screaming, but there is nothing she can do. Nobody can and it's killing me." - he finished and looked away from my shocked face.

I couldn't even imagine how horrible he must feel.

"Sorry to hear that." - I said quietly and then added:

"But why the dreams came back? I mean, it's been long time since..." - I trailed off.

"I have no idea, but every night I'm just so scared to go to sleep, but at the same time I'm so exhausted." - he said almost whispering.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever thinking about ways to solve this. I mean it has to stop otherwise it's just gonna get worse with time and he will get sick or something. I can't let this happen.

"I'm staying with you tonight then." - I said impudently.

He looked at me completely confused and oh God, did he blush?

"You w-what?"

"It won't hurt to try. It's all I can think of for now."

Sam thought for a second before asking:

"But how you staying with me will help me?"

"I don't know but I heard somewhere that it helps when you know that when you wake up there will be someone. We have nothing to lose."

By the way where did the word "we" came from? It doesn't matter. Maybe my idea was idiotic but if it would help Sam then I'm willing to try. And yeah, I'm insane for sure.

I think he also noticed me using "we." He smiled lightly.

"Okay, we can try."

I smiled too.

"Good."

"Thanks, Noah."

I couldn't believe he used my first name. I always hated my name but in his lips it sounded kind of nice. I liked the way he said it.

I watched him go to the toilet to prepare himself to sleep. I really hoped me staying with him would help.

I walked to the top of the bed and sat next to one of the pillows. I took off my trainers and socks, and also my long sleeved black top. I was left in my jeans and white loose t-shirt. I decided there was no point in taking off anything more because it's not like I will actually sleep with him. I was just meant to be there if he has nightmares.

He came out of the bathroom, wearing blue t-shirt and gray pajama trousers. He smiled shyly at me and said:

"I will just pop downstairs to tell my mum that you will be staying over for the night so she doesn't freak out when she sees you in the morning or something. You want something from the kitchen?"

I thought for a second.

"If you could bring me a bottle of juice or something it would be great."

"Sure. I will be right back."

Sam went. I was wandering how it would be staying here with Sam. Good that it was Friday today. No school tomorrow. Suddenly, something hit me. What if Sam wakes up in the night? What would I actually do? Better not to think about it for now. It will be OK. Relax.

Blondie came in with apple juice in his hand and closing the door he threw the bottle at me, which I caught of course.

He went to the other side of the big bed and sat on it hugging his knees. I was lying on my side. It was quiet and I looked at the time on my phone. It was nearly nine o'clock.

I looked at Sam. He was clearly worried and little nervous.

"You alright?" - I asked.

"Yeah, but tired like hell."

"You want to go to sleep yet?"

"Umm, no I... - his answer was interrupted by a sleepy yawn.

I laughed lightly.

"I will take this as a yes, than. Climb under the blankets and I will switch off the light."

"Okay."

When I came back he was already under the covers, but eyes still open.

"I will try to stay awake but I might fall asleep" - I said.

"No worries you can sleep normally. I will probably wake you up anyways. I scream loud". - Sam replied.

"Goodnight now, Sam."

"Hopefully Goodnight."

It was still about half an hour until I fall asleep. I don't know if Sam too. I was watching him. Somehow I felt so protective of him at that moment that it shocked me. I remembered my own thoughts from earlier today when I was so convinced that I will never be worried about anybody. Funny how here I was, lying in his bed and watching him sleep.

Finally, I also fell asleep myself.

Loud scream woke me up hours later. I switched on the lamp to see Sam drilling and screaming. Nightmare. I rushed to his side of the bed. I shaked his shoulder several times before he opened his eyes and tears flowed down on his cheeks. I didn't know what to do.

I brushed his hair from his face and helped him to sit down on the bed. He looked scared and sad.

I wiped the tears from his blushed cheeks with the back of my hand. I didn't care what I was doing and how it might have looked but I was listening to my intuition now and its voice was now loud and clear.

The same thing let me to hug him for more than five minutes all the time whispering:

"It's okay now, I'm here. It's okay..."

After he calmed down I let go and looked at him worried sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." was all he said.

"Don't be. No need for that. I understand." - I assured him.

Than I added:

"This method isn't working. We have to try out different one."

He looked at me, his eyes so sad.

"Which is?"

"You will see. Get back under the blanket."

When he did so I went back to my side of the bed and switched off the lamp. So maybe my plan was totally crazy, but if it would work it would be great and the chance was high.

This time I also climbed under the blanket. I got closer to him, and closer. When he was close enough I put my arm around his waist and touched his shoulder with my cheek. I was worried of his reaction to this. After he felt my body next to his I heard a shaky:

"I'm not sure if-"

But he was quickly cut off by me saying:

"Trust me."

I couldn't really explain why I said that. It was weird but it helped and after some time I felt him putting his arm over my chest and getting a bit closer. His touch sent nice chills down my back. His skin was warm and soft. It felt amazing even though it shouldn't. It was wrong but I couldn't help feeling comforted by his touch. I was repeating to myself that it's just helping a friend in trouble.

It wasn't just that. We both knew it.

I heard Sam breathing calmly. To my surprise I realized I was happy. Like really happy.

I kissed him lightly on the forehead before drifting away in deep sleep.

The End

xxx


End file.
